


Light

by Patomac



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science Fiction, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patomac/pseuds/Patomac
Summary: Phaelin's first intergalactic trip makes a philosopher of him.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862173
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month Day 11: Light

We stepped onto the concourse of the Regis, and Phaelin’s bag dropped to the floor in time with his jaw.

“How?” he asked, staring around at three stories of glittering glass and chrome. “How can this be here?”

My lip twitched. “You can buy a lot of ship with the money the Galactic Congress rakes in in taxes.”

He turned in a circle on the spot, oblivious to the stares he was attracting. “This is bigger than the manor.”

About five times bigger, I didn’t say, because I’m not sure it would help. “You’ll have plenty of time to explore. It’s fifty lightyears or so to Hyrallia.”

His head tipped back, and I followed his gaze up, to where an honest-to-god viewing port stretched across the entire main concourse. The speckled ball of Rahimiri floated amongst a sea of stars, a beacon of life in the cold dark of space.

“Lightyears,” Phaelin whispered. “To think that I’ve been measuring distances in miles, when I could have been measuring it in light.”

The expression on his face seeped into the cracks in my stone heart. Space travel had never been new to me. It had never been wonderful. But through Phaelin’s eyes, I could finally see it as what it truly was.

A miracle.

I looped my arm through his and plucked his bag off the floor. “Come on. Let’s go find our cabin.”


End file.
